


The Gardener

by jenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And the children she raised, But so much admiration for the woman she was, Deep sadness, Her legacy will live on in her beautiful children, Implied passing, Other, Very fucking deep sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenguin/pseuds/jenguin
Summary: It takes a lot of patience and persistence to make a garden bloom.





	

"There you go, my little Dolly, let's get rid of those nasty weeds. They were getting too close to you, weren't they? Hmm?"

The Gardener gently eased out the roots of the weeds from around her littlest petunias, so as not to disturb their own shyly budding growth. Both petunias had only recently begun to bloom, facing their delicate petals to the spring sky with growing confidence and strength of stem. Although they were the littlest in the garden bed, their bright colours and beautiful faces drew the eye of everyone who passed. You couldn't help but giggle to see their nodding heads in a gentle breeze, dancing back and forth to a tune only they knew. 

A caress of the petals and a drink of water and The Gardener moved onto her gorgeous daisies. Standing tall and reaching upwards to the life-giving sun and then tangled together in a sudden breeze, heads knocking together like they were sharing a secret conversation. 

"There, there, my beauties." remarked The Gardener. "Don't you go rough-housing now, you hear? I don't want to have to deal with bruised petals tomorrow! Remember, you're little ladies now, not street urchins. You need to grow strong and tall and wise. I'm relying on you to keep the balance here, to keep the sun shining on our petunias so that they can grow as tall and beautiful as you are."

The Gardener deftly untangled the lithe stems, trimming back some of the wildness and caressing the beautiful simplicity of their design with a smile that radiated pride. 

"Here we go my gorgeous 'mum." the Gardener said as she amply rewarded the glorious rose-coloured Chrysanthemum with water. "What a beautiful display you've put on this year, my darling. So confident, tall and strong........ you know they say you're just like me? Or maybe I'm just like you. Either way, just look at you. No one will ever overlook you, will they? You will always fiercely protect this little garden bed. I know I can rely on you." 

The Gardener stroked her fingertips over the delicate Chrysanthemum petals, wishing strength and longevity into this, most enduring of flowers. 

A scent on the breeze caught her attention. Looking past the softest pink of the Chrysanthemum was her most beautiful red rose. The Gardener breathed in the scent of this, the queen of flowers, and sighed. 

"Oh you, lovely girl. You always need to remember, as beautiful as you are on the outside, with your deep red petals, that is nothing compared to the beauty within. That scent would draw people from miles around. You are so strong, aren't you? And I know that no one will come to harm our little ones while you have your protective thorns around them. Bloom and grow, my darling. You have so much to give and I appreciate you so much." 

If the drops that fell on the velvety petals weren't all from the watering can, only the two of them would ever know. The gorgeous rose, infused with The Gardener's very essence, curled protectively around her charges. 

"You'll need to rest soon, my precious boy." The Gardener said to her last cherub. "It'll be a long day tomorrow, my glorious sunflower. You've been so strong for so long. See how all the others look up to you? That's because you are my first, my darling, my sweetest boy. We've been through a lot together, you and I, and just look at you. No one can take their eyes off you. You light up the entire garden because you glow from within. You take care of yourself because you need to take care of the rest of them too. You are my crowning achievement, my love. Your spirit is so strong and you've withstood so much already that I just know you'll never break."

The Gardener took a minute to add some stones around the base of the sunflower. "These will collect the heat and keep you warm. Aren't they beautiful? Look, this one says "Strong", and this one "Home". They will protect you and give you strength through the long night." 

As she finished placing the last stones carefully around her sunflower, two decorated with birds and one last one with an anchor, she stood back to look at her handiwork. Beaming with pride, she brushed the soil and water from her hands. 

"Well my lovelies, my work here is done. I'll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an absolutely glorious art work @alulawings. And of course inspired by the beautiful, selfless, wonderful mother that is Johannah Tomlinson/Deakin. 
> 
> Like many of us, my heart is so broken today and this makes NO fucking sense. But I just wanted to pay a tiny homage to a woman who I greatly respect and her children who are just like her. 
> 
> I hope this is an adequate tribute to her.


End file.
